A Surprise Meeting
by Sir Mudkip
Summary: May is on her way to see Ash in Kanto, when someone unexpected comes along... This was the longest summary i've ever done. Flames accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Sir Mudkip: Welcome to my story! I would like to humbly thank you all for reading this.**

**Ash: *cough* butt kisser *cough***

**Sir Mudkip: i heard that, Ash Ketchum! **

**Ash: So? What are you gonna do, battle me?**

**May: Yeah! You tell him, Ash!**

**Sir Mudkip: *mutters about not having a Pokémon***

**Ash: *Wisely changes the subject* So i herd u liek mudkipz...**

**May: NO. NO MUDKIPS.**

**Sir Mudkip: ...Okay then... on with the story...**

May sighed, having run out of things to do on only the first day aboard the ship. She had already fed her Pokémon, went to the buffet, and had even looked around the entire ship. Now she thought back to when she began her journey, and why she was on the ship in the first place.

You see, May had been missing her friend Ash for quite a while. When she first met him, she hated him for ruining her bicycle. Then, she had become quite good friends with him as she joined him on his journey. Over time, she had realized, she had started to develop feelings for him. When they had to separate, she would have been devastated, but thankfully Ash had accepted the Frontier Brains challenge, allowing her to stay with him.

She had planned on telling him before the second journey was over, but fear of rejection kept her from telling him. When their time together was finished, she trudged back to her home in Hoenn, and waited for the next contest season to start, all the while thinking about Ash.

After collecting her five ribbons and entering the Grand Festival, she had lost in the appeals round. This, she had reasoned, was because her former mentor was absent, and she immediately felt better. After going home and being consoled by her family, she told them about her plan to go see Ash and ask him to travel with her again.

Her parents, recognizing her feelings, had approved. Meanwhile, Max had begged them to go with her. They refused, allowing May to confess her feelings without her brother around to tease her. She then boarded a ship headed for Pallet Town, hoping to greet him as he returned from his current journey.

It is here we resume our story, as May continues on a ship towards Kanto.

"Ash..." she whispered, daydreaming of a better world where he and her were a couple. This made it so she received quite a surprise when someone called out her name from across the deck. "May! Hey May! Over here!" She turned and saw, to her amazement, the object of her affection, smiling at her in his usual care-free way. Clinging to his arm was a blue haired girl she didn't recognize, and following him was the famous Pokémon Breeder Brock.

"Ash!" May squealed, running over and pulling him into a hug. This dislodged the girl from his arm, she noticed. "May! It's so great to see you!" Ash replied, hugging her back. After a moment of this, the blue haired girl cleared her throat, and said "Ash, care to introduce us to your friend?"

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm May, Ash's best friend." She said, reluctantly breaking the hug and extending a hand. "I'm Dawn, and i'm Ash's traveling partner from Sinnoh." Dawn said, ignoring the friendly gesture and gravitating back to him. "Well, you both already know me, since we've traveled together." Brock said.

"You know, it's starting to get dark. Do you have a room, May?" Ash asked, noticing the rapidly setting sun. "Actually, I don't. I was planning on getting one later." She said sheepishly. Ash brightened noticeably, having thought of an idea. "You can stay with us! We have two rooms, So it's perfect! Dawn and Brock can stay in the first room, while we can share the second!"

May grinned at the thought of spending time with her crush, while Dawn fumed in the background. "That's a great idea Ash!" She told him. "Well then it's settled." Brock said, "Let's go get you set up in your room, May."

So May, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Dawn went and found their rooms, which took fifteen minutes due to the immensity of the ship. Upon reaching their rooms, Brock bid them goodnight, pulling an unwilling Dawn in his wake. May sighed in relief, glad to finally be alone with her friend, as Ash opened the door to their room.

May walked in after him, looking around. The room consisted of a loudspeaker in the roof for announcing arrivals at destinations, two simple beds, two cabinets for clothes, and a small bathroom with a shower. She tossed her things onto her bed and sitting next to Ash, who was polishing his badges. She was determined to find out some things.

"So, Ash, are you and that Dawn girl together?" She asked bluntly. He gave her a confused look. "I don't quite understand the question..." May sighed, seeing he was still as dense as always. "I mean, are you two a couple?" Ash pulled out his pokéballs and started to polish them, too. "No, why do you ask?" May hesitated, wondering if she sounded jealous, then continued. "Well, I saw the way she was clinging to you, and i just thought..."

Ash scooted closer to her, seeking to reassure his friend. "May, just because she has a crush on me, it doesn't mean i like her. She's too clingy anyway. Besides, there's only one girl i like that way, and that's..." he stopped himself, realizing he said too much. May smiled, rubbing his arm. "It's okay Ash, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He sighed. "Thanks, May. Maybe one day i can tell her how i feel..."

"Ash, I'll make us a game. We each get three questions about the others crush. But you have to answer truthfully, okay?" Ash thought for a moment before agreeing. "Do i know your crush?" He asked. May nodded her head in confirmation, before replying "How long have you known your crush?" Ash had to think for a moment. "I would say... ever since i first met her."

"Is your crush Drew?" He continued. "Ugh, no. He's creepy." She thought for a minute. "So... question two... do you like your crush as much as you like Pikachu?" Ash looked at his partner, who was sleeping peacefully on his pillow. "I would have to say yes. Okay, last question. How long have you liked your crush?" May smiled warmly. "Just like you, ever since i first met him."

"So..." May muttered. "Is your crush Misty?" She asked aloud. Ash shook his head. "No, but she did have a crush on me. Come to think of it, almost all of my traveling partners have a crush on me. First Misty, now Dawn..." A thought struck him. "May, do... do you have a crush on me?"

**Sir Mudkip: ooh, cliffhanger... im so evil. :3**

**Ash: WHY?!**

**May: ...**

**Ash: Well?! Do you, May?**

**Sir Mudkip: How'd that duct tape get on her mouth? Weird...**

**Ash: You monster...**

**Sir Mudkip: Next chapter will be through within the week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sir Mudkip: so how'd you like that cliffhanger?**

**Ash: *chained to wall* GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**May: someone needs to relax...**

**Ash: ...**

**Sir Mudkip: on with the story, i guess...**

_"May, do... do you have a crush on me?"_

May drew breath to answer, but was interrupted by a large crash from above. Thankful for the interruption, she said "Hold that thought! We have to go see what happened!" and she dashed out the door, closely followed by the other trainer.

The two paused at the top of the stairs, seeing a rather strange sight. A rapidly deflating balloon in the shape of a meowth head was sticking out of the floorboards, and standing in front of the balloon were four figures.

"Prepare for trouble..."

"And make it double..."

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfil our destiny!"

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

"And extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" she introduced herself. "And James!" He continued. "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" "Meowth! That's right!" The small one shouted, jumping up. "Wobouffet!" The blue said, saluting the duo.

"Team Rocket! What are you doing here?" Ash exclaimed. Jessie sighed, "The same thing we always do. Stealing that Pikachu on your shoulder! Fire the net!" Meowth mounted the cannon on his shoulder and shouted, "Firing da net!" and pulling the trigger.

Within moments a large net had wrapped itself around Pikachu, who was pulled off of Ash's shoulder. "No! You're not taking my best friend!" Ash exclaimed, grabbing at the net. By tugging on it as hard as he could, he threw Team Rocket off balance, causing them to fall on their faces in front of them.

"Wow..." James said, "fifteen seconds. That's a new record." May sighed and went to help Ash, who was wrapping Team Rocket in their own net.

"Honestly, do you even try anymore?" She asked them. Meowth shrugged and said, " At dis point, it's more of a hobby tan anyt'ing else." May put her finger to her chin. "You know, i've always wondered where that accent was from, Meowth. What is it?" Meowth laughed in reply. "Don't ya know? It's-"

He was interrupted by someone shouting, "Mamoswine! Hyper beam!" and a bright red beam shot at the team, hurling them into the rapidly darkening sky. "We're blasting off again!" They shouted, disappearing into the sky with a twinkle.

"Hey guys!" Ash said cheerfully, "Where have you been?" "Well, Ash," Dawn said grumpily, "Some of us actually enjoy sleeping." Brock shrugged. "I was just making some Pokémon food" he said. "

Dawn, can i have a word with you?" May asked, gesturing out of earshot. Dawn shrugged and walked over. "What now?" She sighed at the brunette. "Dawn, what's your problem with me? I tried to be nice, but do is give me a cold shoulder."

Dawn sighed again, and started to explain, "I'm sorry, May. It's just... I tried to get Ash to like me as more than a friend, but he doesn't want anything to do with me. Then you showed up, and now suddenly he's all happy and everything... Then i overheard you talking in your room, and he sounded so hopeful... I guess i'm just jealous..."

Now it was May's turn to sigh as she finally understood. Dawn wasn't just mean, she was only jealous! "But wait..." she said slowly, "If your jealous, than does that mean... you think I have a shot with Ash?" Dawn laughed, shaking her head. "You really are as dense as Ash is... it's obvious he's crazy about you! Our whole journey, you were practically all he talked about. He said you're a 'great coordinator' and that you're 'the best friend he ever had'. I even heard him talking about you in his sleep about you."

May blushed slightly, thinking of all the praise she had received from her mentor. "Well, if all that's true, then i'm going to tell him how i feel!" May exclaimed. "Yeah!" Dawn cheered, "That's the spirit!" "Tomorrow, though..." Dawn sweatdropped.

**Sir Mudkip: Well, i think that was a good chapter!**

**May: ...**

**Ash: *had been to lazy to read it* wait, what happened?**

**Sir Mudkip & May: *Sweatdrops***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sir Mudkip: so? How'd you like the last chapter?**

**May: we hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ash: *reading chapter***

**May: Dear Arceus no...**

**Ash: *finishes reading***

**May: May used Smokescreen! *runs away***

**Sir Mudkip: Well... okay then...**

After coming to this conclusion, May decided to get to her bed before Ash could question her again. Luckily for her, he was out on the deck demolishing the buffet table. After spending a moment pondering whether to change, she decided against it and soon drifted off to sleep.

Upon waking up, she found her crush sleeping peacefully, with his faithful partner Pikachu sleeping on his pillow. She looked around, checking for unwanted visitors, before planting a soft kiss on his cheek and leaving the room.

"Morning, May" Dawn greeted her as she walked into the ship's cafeteria. "Morning, Dawn. Where's Brock?" she replied groggily. "Well," Dawn explained, "after attempting to ask out Nurse Joy _again,_ and being pulled away by Croagunk, he settled for helping her make the ship's breakfast."

"Speaking of asking people out," she continued, "Have you asked him yet?" Just as she finished, May felt a presence behind her. Turning around, she was brought face to face with Ash himself. He smiled at her, saying "Hey May! I overheard what Dawn said. So who are you gonna ask out?"

Turning away to hide her bright red face, May realized that this was her chance. Discreetly gesturing to Dawn for her to leave, she turned back around to find Ash still standing close to her, if not closer. "So? Who are you gonna ask out?" He said.

"Well Ash, if you must know, i was going to ask you out. Would you like to go to the pool later?" May said with the most confidence she could muster. Ash was stunned for a moment at her abruptness. "I-er... Sure, I'd love to. When do you wanna go?" He said sheepishly. May could barely contain her joy, but calmly managed to say "How about around noon?" "Er, okay... that'd be great!" He replied, still a little stunned. "See you there, Ash!" She giggled, giving him a wink before walking off to tell Dawn the news.

After walking around a bit, she found Dawn out on the deck with her Pachurisu, who was obviously enjoying being brushed. Dawn looked up and saw May's large grin, and grin herself. "So? How'd it go?" She asked needlessly. "It went great! We're going to the pool later." May practically sang. Dawn grin took a on a mischievous look. "Yeah? Trying to get him to see you in a bikini?" She teased. May blushed at the implications. "N-no! I just wanted to swim! Really!" She shouted, waving her hands. This drew attention from several other passengers, including a certain green haired coordinator.

"Is that a wild May? I believe it is." Drew said, walking over from the side of the ship. "Hmm..." Dawn said, examining the boy. "So this is the Drew i heard so much about. Ash was right." Drew raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what did he say about me?" He questioned. "Well," Dawn said, while May was signaling tobe quiet, "he said that you're a horrible trainer who had a crush on his best friend, and that you were always trying to steal her away from the group."

Drew, slightly shocked by the accuracy of his description, stepped back and examined Dawn in kind. "And who are you?" He asked. Dawn huffed. "I'm Ash's newest traveling partner, you rude little..." she trailed off, muttering worrds that cannot be included in this story.

"So, you're Ash's newest traveling partner?" Drew asked, "Well, since that means Ash isn't traveling with you, you can travel with me, May. What do you say?"

"I'll have to decline, Drew, because I'm going to be traveling with Ash again. In fact, we're going on a date later." She answered with a smug grin.

Hearing this, Drew was so surprised he took a step back. "Well, er, are you sure? It'd be a lot better for you if you traveled with me." May raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Oh?" She asked, "And why would that be?"

At this point, Drew was running out of ideas. "Because... Because he doesn't really like you!" May sighed at the floundering boy. "Drew, if he doesn't like me, why did he agree to go on a date with me?" silent for a moment before he thought of an idea. "Because he just wants to see you in a bikini!"

This confused May. "But he's already seen me in a- wait a minute! I never said anything about where the date was. How'd you know where our date was?" She said, her suspicions rapidly increasing. "I-i-i-ugh.." May cut him off. "Have you been following us?" She asked.

Drew decided to quit the excuses and just come clean. "I haven't been following all of you, i've just been following... you." May felt sympathy for the coordinator. Not much, but she felt it. "Why'd you do it, Drew?" She asked, her voice softening. "Because... because i hoped you would travel with me... i'm in love with you, May."

**Sir Mudkip: Ooh, another cliffhanger... how will May react? :3**

**Ash: when the author added Drew...**

**May: he didn't know what personality to give him**

**Drew: So he decided "Screw it" and gave him a random one.**

**Ash: DREW!? *cracks knuckles***

**May: Ash... watch it...**

**Dawn: Hellloooo there.**

**Sir mudkip: i think i'll start on the next chapter now...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sir Mudkip: Well, here's the next chapter...**

**May: just in time, too.**

**Dawn: Ash! Drew! Quit fighting!**

**Ash: she's mine!**

**Drew: no, she's mine!**

**Sir UP! BOTH OF YOU!**

**Drew: ...**

**Ash: ...**

May, startled by his statement, turned slightly red. What a day it had been! First, she had asked out her crush, then her rival said he was in love with her! All of this was too much for the girl to take, and everything went dark.

"May? May! I think she's coming to!" As May slowly regained consciousness, she recognized a figure standing over her. As her eyes came into focus, she saw Ash's anxious face staring at her. He grinned thankfully as he saw her awaken. "Dawn! Brock! Get over here, she's awake!" He looked back at her, making sure she hadn't relapsed.

"Hey May. How're you feeling? You really had me worried there." He said. "Oh?" May commented, "Just you? No one else? It's nice to know everyone cares." By this point, Brock and Dawn had shown up. " No, we cared," Dawn said, overhearing the last part. "Ash just wouldn't leave your side, or let us get near, Arceus knows why..."

"Wouldn't leave my... how long was I out?" May asked while sitting up, a hint of panic in her voice. Dawn laughed. "Oh relax, May. You were only out for an hour." "Only an hour... is it noon yet?" Ash smiled and said, "Don't worry May, it's only 11:00. There's still time for our date." Dawn sweatdropped. "Good thing you have your priorities in order..."

"May, why did you pass out?" Ash asked, concern returning to his voice. May turned slightly red, remembering why. "It was because... Drew said he was in love with me..." Ash's expression turned into surprise. "Did he know that we already had a date?" He asked. "Yes... yes he did. He said he wanted me to travel with him, and then he said he loved me..." she answered shakily.

Ash was still confused. "So why did you pass out?" May put a finger to her chin. "I'm not sure... I guess i was just surprised... Where is Drew, anyway?"

This time it was Dawn who answered. "After you blacked out, he kinda panicked and ran toward the other side of the ship." "Well, since your feeling better, May, i guess we can leave now." Brock said. "C'mon, Dawn." The two walked out the door, leaving Ash and May alone in their room.

Ash smiled at her. " How about we make that date an hour early?" He asked. "Sure! Just let me get my bathing suit on." May answered, gesturing for him to go in the bathroom. He grabbed his swimming trunks and went in.

May pulled off her clothes, and quickly put on the red bikini she had worn during the trip with Manaphy under the sea. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Ash!" She said, "You can come out now." She backed away as the door opened. Ash had decided to wear his blue swimming trunks with Squirtles all over them.

"So?" She asked, posing for him, "How do I look?" Ash's face turned the same color as her swimsuit. He looked away, trying to get his blush under control, before answering "Y-you look great, May." "Thanks, Ash!" May smiled. "Let's go to the pool now, okay?" She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

As they arrived at the pool, May looked around, hoping to find a nice secluded spot where they could be alone. She noticed all the children were over by the diving board, with the occasional couple sitting on the other side of the pool. Deciding to follow the others lead, she pulled Ash over to the shallows, still holding his hand.

"Ahh..." May sighed contently, sinking into the water, as Ash sank into the water next to her. They sat, enjoying the water, until May broke the silence. "So, Ash, how're you thinking this date will end?" She asked suggestively. Ash had to think about it for a second. "I would have to say... with us planning our second date." He answered.

"Well, if you plan on us having another date, then you must plan on us being a couple." May said hopefully. Ash grinned at her. "Well, yeah. When i agreed to go on a date with you, i kinda planned on us becoming a couple." May squealed with joy, hugging her new boyfriend. Ash pulled away, splashing her in the face as he did so. As she sputtered out water, Ash realized what he had done.

"May! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Now he sputtered as May splashed him in return. "That's what you get for splashing a girl." May huffed, before being splashed again. That's what you get for splashing your boyfriend!" Ash laughed. "Well..." May said, "I guess i had that coming..." Ash put on sympathetic face. "Aww... I'm sorry, May. Let me make it up to you." He pulled her close to him, giving her a deep, loving kiss. May responded with equal passion. Little did they know, a certain green haired boy was watching from across the pool.

**Sir Mudkip: Don't think that's the end! Next is Chapter 5: Meeting **

**May: I can't wait to meet her!**

**Ash: I'm sure she'll love you.**

**Sir Mudkip: *starts on next chapter ***

**May: I want to meet her now!**

**Drew: *watches from unseen position***

**Ash: I wonder where Drew went... **

**Sir Mudkip: On a side note: thank you PokemonRedShipper for your awesome reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sir Mudkip: More fluffiness this chapter, *cough* pokemonredshipper *cough* Sorry this chapter took so long-**

**Ash: yeah, because 5 days is sooo long.**

**May: Ash, stop. We don't want him to take you from the story...**

**Ash: but im the most important- *blip***

**Sir Mudkip: -i decided to take a few days off of writing.**

**May: Noooo! *cries over his hat***

**Sir Mudkip: ugh... fine...**

**Ash: *blip* -character here!**

**May: ASH!**

"Well. That was certainly... unexpected." May said, breaking the kiss. Ash grinned, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Just as he finished speaking, the young couple heard the ship's intercom. "Attention passengers. We will be arriving in Pallet Town in fifteen minutes. Please gather your things and prepare to leave. Thank you for sailing with us."

May quickly stood up and turned to Ash, attempting to pull him with her. "C'mon!" May exclaimed, "We have to go pack our stuff!" Ash chuckled. "I'll be right there, May." As they walked back to their room, Ash noticed many of the boys eyeing May in a way he didn't like. He grabbed her hand, making sure they knew she was taken.

May noticed this, and decided to comment. "Getting a little protective there, aren't you Ash?" she said. "I'm just making sure they know we're together." he grumbled. May blushed, happy that the boy cared about her so much. "Don't worry, Ash." She said, "I only like you, not any of those boys."

By now they had reached their room. They walked inside, and May slipped into the bathroom to retrieve her clothes. Slipping back out again, she stuffed her clothes into her pack and patiently waited for her boyfriend. Ash, who had been on the ship a little longer than May, took slightly longer to pack. Pikachu, who had been catching up on his sleep, hopped onto Ash's shoulder, and the trio went out into the hallway.

Meeting up with Dawn and Brock in front of their room, the group left the ship, which had docked minutes before, and set off on the road to Ash's house. They didn't notice, however, a figure following them off the ship.

As the group headed down the road towards Pallet Town, with Ash, May, and Pikachu following behind Brock and Dawn, Ash noticed his friends ears perk up. "What's up little buddy?" He asked, rubbing him between the ears. Pikachu's nose twitched. "Pika!" he shouted, dashing into a rustling bush. Ash heard a low growl, followed by the sound of Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

The Electric-type walked out, dragging a body behind him with his teeth. "Pika pi!" He said, spitting out the shirt. "Drew!?" May shouted, backing up to hide behind Ash. "Drew, what are you doing here?" He said calmly, attempting to help the boy up. "Ash! What are you doing? Don't go near him!" May exclaimed, pulling on his arm.

Ash continued to help Drew up, as Dawn and Brock pried May off of him. "May, you shouldn't hate Drew." He said, finally heaving the boy to his feet. "All he did was fall in love with you. I understand him, since I've fallen for you too. All he wants is some closure. If i told a girl i loved her and she blacked out, i would want to know how she felt, too." Drew looked up, grinning weakly at May, before he passed out.

"You overdid it a little, buddy." Ash sighed. Pikachu rubbed the back of his head, much like his trainer. "Pika Pika..." Brock sighed and pulled out a pokéball. "Well, we might as well bring him with us. Onix, come on out!" The ball snapped open, revealing the giant of a Pokémon in a burst of light. Onix bent down, sniffing at Drew much like a Growlithe would. He rumbled a greeting, despite the fact that he was unconscious.

"Onix, can you carry Drew until we get to Ash's house?" Brock asked, motioning at him. Onix nodded his head, gesturing for them to place the coordinator on his tail. Ash lifted him onto the Pokémon's tail, positioning him so he wouldn't fall off. "Does that bother you, Onix?" Onix roared, accepting this challenge.

"Okay then, let's go." Ash said, letting Pikachu jump back onto his shoulder. Grabbing May's hand and flashing her a smile, he led the group on the path towards his home.

As they crested a hill, they finally saw the town of Pallet. "Look guys! There it is!" Ash shouted, pointing into the town. He could see his house on the edge of a string of houses. "Which one of those is yours, Ash?" May asked. He pointed to a house with a bright green fence. The house itself was a more subdued dark green, and the garden path was a mix between the two.

"Your mom must really like the color green..." Dawn commented. "Yeah, well... she really likes nature... and Bulbasaurs..." Ash said. "Well," May said, holding Ash's arm, "I think it's a nice house, even if it's green."

**Sir Mudkip: next chapter: we arrive at the House.**

**May: I think Drew following us was creepy...**

**Ash: we already talked about this...**

**Sir Mudkip: so Pikachu finally got into the story...**

**Ash: C'mere, bud!**

**Pikachu: Pika!**

**May: welcome back!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sir Mudkip: welcome back! For you Pikachu lovers, he will appear a lot more in this chapter!**

**Ash & May: HOORAY!**

**Pikachu: Pika Pika!**

**Sir Mudkip: you're welcome, Pikachu.**

**May: You speak Pikachu?**

**Sir Mudkip: well i am.. *pulls out hammer" SIR MUDKIP! AUTHOR OF THE GODS!**

**Ash: even I think that's stupid.**

As he walked down the sidewalk toward his house, Ash contemplated how his journey had gone. First, he had traveled through Sinnoh with Brock and a girl who obviously had feelings for him. He wasn't as dense as everyone thought. He had traveled, catching all sorts of Pokémon, never forgetting the girl from Hoenn who had captured his heart. After obtaining all eight badges, he had gone to the Sinnoh league, where he did horribly.

Much like May, he had reasoned that this was because he didn't have his favorite coordinator beside him, and he made plans to head to his home, then to Petalburg City to ask her to travel with him again. He boarded a ship and traveled for a week, and on the night before his arrival in Pallet, he had found her.

Looking back, he thought of the slim odds of them meeting. A thought occurred to him. "Hey May," he said, turning to his partner, "Why were you on that ship, anyway?"

She hesitated, turning slightly red, before answering. "I was on my way to see you, and ask if you would travel with me again..." Ash gave her a surprised look. "I was going to stop by my house, and then go and see if you would travel with me..." he said, also turning red. May put a finger to her chin, thinking. "What are the odds of that happening?" She asked. "You know May, i was just thinking the same thing."

As they arrived at the house, May suddenly became nervous, wondering what would think of her. She became self-concious, and started to fix her bandana upon her head, and made sure that her clothes were wrinkle free. Ash glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "Relax, May. My Mom will like you know matter what you look like." He said while knocking on his door.

"Ash! You're home!" Delia said, yanking open the door and hugging her son. She stood back, examining him head to toe. "You're losing weight, honey. I'll have to make more food!" She dashed into the kitchen to start preparing a feast for her son and his friends. Ash saw his mother's , who waved at him and walked into the kitchen to help.

Ash led the group to the guest room, where Brock and Dawn entered to drop their things, then he led May to his room, which had a poster of a Charizard covering it. "Is this your room, Ash?" May asked. "Yeah, it is. I should really take this poster down..."

The couple followed Pikachu as he ran into the room, watching as he found his squeaky toy in the shape of a everstone. "Sure Pikachu! I'll play with you!" Ash laughed, taking the toy and throwing it across the room. It hit the wall, bouncing off and hitting a desk with many frames on it. "What are these, Ash" May asked, picking one up and examining it. Pikachu kept squeaking his toy in a corner.

"Those are all the Gym Badges I've earned." Ash said, walking over and gently taking it from her hands. "This was my favorite region.." He sighed, reminiscing about his journey. "Why's this your favorite?" May asked, looking over his shoulder at the badges. Ash blinked. "Because Hoenn is the region I met you in. Doesn't that kind of explain it?"

"I didn't really know what region these were from..." May admitted. She never had been good at remembering badges. She noticed two empty frames, a large one and a small one. "What are these for?"

Ash reached into his pack, pulling out a single item. "The big one is for my Sinnoh badges." He explained, picking up the smaller frame. "And what's that one for?" May asked, her eyes following the frame. "This one is for my favorite." He grinned, placing half of a ribbon back in the case. "Hey! That's my favorite too!" May exclaimed, reaching down into her fanny pack. She extracted a half ribbon, identical to his.

"Why's that?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because it reminds me of you, silly!" May laughed, giving him a wink. They smiled at each other before being interrupted by Pikachu jumping onto Ash's shoulder, still happily squeaking his chew toy. "Why don't we go to the Pokémon Lab?" Ash suggested. May agreed, and they left the house, while Pikachu regretfully left his chew toy behind.

Greeting them at the entrance to the lab was a pair of small Bulbasaurs, each waving their vines at the trainers. "Bulbasaur!" the larger one exclaimed, jumping into Ash's arms. The smaller one was more relaxed, simply waiting for her trainer to pick her up.

"Hey Bulbasaur! You've really grown! What've you and May's Bulbasaur been up to?" Ash asked. "Bulba... Bulbasaur..." he answered, rubbing the back of his head, much like his trainer. Ash was shocked. "No way! You didn't! Are you serious?" Ash questioned. "Bulbasaur." May's piped up in confirmation.

**Sir Mudkip: Kind of a cliffhanger...**

**Ash: We're having a contest here in the writers mind.**

**May: all you have to do is make a character.**

**Dawn: send in a description of them, clothes, Pokémon, etc.**

**Brock: just leave the description in a review, or PM Sir Mudkip.**

**Sir Mudkip: side note: i will NOT include shinies. See yah... whenever i finish the next chapter, i guess...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sir Mudkip: i realized i forgot about Drew last chapter...**

**May: So just pretend he was put on the couch when we arrived.**

**Ash: That works...**

**Sir Mudkip: to answer LMC's reviews...**

**May: There shall be burning.**

**Ash: just not where you would think...**

**Sir Mudkip: and not in this chapter...**

"What did they do?" May asked, slightly scared. "They uh... they made an egg..." Ash answered. "And I'm sure you'd like to see it!" Professor Oak said, sticking his head around the door to the Lab. "Of course we would, Professor." Ash said. The two followed the researcher into the Lab, where they saw a green egg inside a case.

"Most Pokémon eggs usually take about 30 days to hatch." Oak explained, "And we found this egg about 28 days ago. So it should be hatching any day now." "What do you want us to do Professor?" May asked, putting a finger to her chin.

"We have two options." Oak answered. "We can raise it at the lab to become someone's starter, or you two can raise it. Which would you like to do?" Ash bit his lip. "Can we, you know, think about it for a while?" He implored. "Take as much time as you want." Oak replied, walking back into the Lab.

"So what do you want to do with it?" Ash asked, turning to May. "Well," she said, "I want to keep it. I think it would be nice to have another little Bulbasaur." Ash nodded his head. "I do too." He confirmed. "But... who gets to keep the Bulbasaur?" He added as an afterthought. "Since we're a couple, why don't we just raise it together?" May suggested.

"But what if we break up?" Ash asked somberly. A sharp blow to his face was delivered by Pikachu's tail. "Pika Pika, Pika Pi!" He said, reminding his trainer to never think consider ending the relationship. "Thanks Pikachu... i needed that..." he thanked his partner, rubbing his face.

After this little scene, the trio heard a voice coming from down the road. "May? Is that you?" A boy asked, walking up to her.

The boy had a pair of blue and white sneakers, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and wore a red zip-up sweater. The outfit was topped off with a backwards blue and white hat with a pokéball on it. Sitting on his shoulder was an Eevee, in the same style as Ash and Pikachu.

"Jake? It's been so long! How've you been?" May replied gleefully, hugging her long-time friend. Pulling back from the hug, Jake noticed Ash for the first time. "Hello! Im Jake. Who are you?" he asked, extending his hand. Ash shook his hand and replied "I'm Ash, May's friend."

"So Jake, how'd you meet Eevee?" Ash asked. "It went something like this," Jake started to explain, "I found Eevee when he had run off from a poacher, who was rounding up eevees in a net. When the poacher found me with this little guy behind my legs, he tried to attack us, but i scared him off with my Pokémon. We've been friends ever since."

"That's a nice story, Jake. How long ago did it happen?" May asked. Jake looked at Eevee and thought. "I'd say three years ago, a couple months after you left on your journey." They stood quietly, as an awkward silence inserted itself.

"So May, would you like to go to the park and catch up?" Jake asked, finally breaking the silence. May smiled at him. "Sure Jake! That'd be great! Can Ash tag along too?" Jake shrugged. "I don't see why not. But why do you want him to go?" He said. May laughed, turning slightly pink. "I forgot to mention, Ash isn't just my friend, he's my boyfriend."

Jake smiled. "I don't believe you." He stated. May was offended. "Do you think i would lie to you? You're my best friend!" May gave a second thought, then corrected herself. "Well, second best. Ash has you beat." Ash raised his eyebrow. "I'm only your best friend?" He asked. "When did this happen?" May looked between the two boys, not realizing that they were teasing her.

"I'm telling you May," Jake grinned, "I don't think you and Ash are together." Ash decided to play along. "Oh yeah?" He said with mock rage, "What do we have to do to prove it?" Jake pretended to think. "You could kiss, i suppose..."

"Is that all?" Ash scoffed. He grabbed May by the waist and pulled her close to him, grinning at her for a moment before giving her a deep, passionate kiss. After several minutes, the couple pulled apart and smiled at each other. They looked over at Jake to see him, Pikachu, and Eevee clapping for them. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered, accompanied by an "Eevee vee!" from his new friend.

"What a convincing show!" Jake laughed, still clapping. May turned a deep red, while Ash laughed along with the other boy. "That was great!" Ash kept laughing, "i'm gonna let you two go catch up. I'll see you later, May."

**Sir Mudkip: oh the fluffiness :3 btw, im bad at describing kisses... sorry...**

**Ash: in case you didnt notice...**

**May: Jake was a character sent in by CloneBlazer12**

**Jake: thank you Blazer**

**Everyone: lol blazer XD**


	8. Chapter 75

Okay, this isnt really a chapter. More like a brief description of why i haven't been posting. It goes something like this:

As you know, i posted chapter 7 about... a week before christmas, i think. Then during christmas, i had all my relatives visiting, and generally didn't have time to write. Then, i forgot about this story completely for a couple weeks. Then i started to read through it to refresh my memory, and realized the chapters were really short, and that my transitions were nowhere to be found. I'm going to be looking into that, and make chapters twice as long. All of this i'm doing for all you awesome readers. I just wanted to let you people know, 'cause im awesome like that XD. I should he posting the next chapter within a couple weeks, so you can all have something to look forward to. I also plan on making this a rather long story, so i should keep posting for a couple months at least. As Gary would say, Smell ya later!


End file.
